A Much Needed Breakdown
by The Whisperer of Death
Summary: They won. Sendak was defeated. Earth was safe. And all the Paladins were catching up with their families and loved ones. All except one. (Season 7 Spoilers)


They had done it. With the help of Voltron, they had defeated Sendak, and Earth was safe once more. All their families and loved ones, were all out of harm's way. And the paladins were enjoying their time with them, catching up after being gone for so long.

All except one.

' _Do I really still count though?'_ Shiro thought as he stood in front of the memorial wall, flower in hand. He had come to pay his respects to Adam. After hearing of his death, he hadn't had the time to really mourn or even 'talk' to him. Only managed a simple apology before being dragged off again.

He walked up to where Adam's name was and placed the flower he brought with him on the small step in front, adding to all the other flowers and gifts loved ones brought to their fallen. He lightly placed his left hand on Adam's name plate, eyes watery as he opened his mouth to say something, anything… But nothing came out. He closed it again and grit his teeth, bowing his head and trying to stop the tears from overflowing. There was so many things Shiro wanted to tell Adam…

How much he loved him.

How he fought to get back to him every day.

" _How important am I to you?"_

How sorry he was that he placed the mission above their relationship.

How he wishes he could talk to him one last time face to face.

How he wishes things had been different…

' _No'._ He thought. _'I would never regret that mission'._ After all, it was what led him to meeting Lance, Hunk and Pidge. Meeting Allura and Coran. Meeting Black. And becoming a Paladin. He would never regret that.

' _But still…'_

All the pain he had went through to get there…

"Shiro?"

He immediately straightened and dropped his hand, quickly rubbing his eyes before turning around to Keith, who stood there in a plain red long-sleeved shirt, and dark blue jeans. His hair slightly covering the bandages on his forehead. For a brief moment Shiro glanced at the scar on Keith's face, and couldn't help but feel the guilt that crept up on him before he quickly adverted his gaze back to Keith's concerned eyes.

"Hey. Didn't know you were up and about so soon" Shiro said, smiling.

Keith still looked concerned, but still gave a small smile. "Yea, I convinced the doctors to let me out for a bit. And somehow managed to sneak out past my sleeping mother. Though I doubt she'll stay asleep for long…"

Shiro let out a small chuckle. "Just reunited with her and already getting into trouble, huh?"

Keith turned his head to the side, blushing and pouting a little before shaking his head and gazing back at Shiro.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

Shiro's smile dropped and he sighed, tuning back to the Memorial Wall.

"Just, paying my respects".

He heard Keith come up to his left and stand beside him. After a moment he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fin- "

"No, it's not!" Keith exclaimed, tightening his hold on Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro snapped his head up to meet Keith's gaze, filled with confusion, before putting on a blank face once more.

"Just drop it Keith." He said, shrugging off the hand on his shoulder.

They stood together in silence for a minute before Keith decided to talk.

"Have you even had a chance to properly cry?" Keith asked softly.

"Over which part Keith?"

"All of it"

Shiro simply stayed silent, continuing to gaze at Adam's name. When it was clear Shiro wouldn't answer, Keith continued.

"In the past two years, Shiro, you've had so much shit happen to you. So much pain. But not once have I seen you break down from it." He turned to him fully. "And I don't think it's healthy."

Keith manages to turn Shiro to him and then proceeds to hug him tightly. "Please Shiro"

And he breaks.

Shiro's knees give out under him, dragging Keith down as well as he wraps his arm around the younger boy, and sobs into his shoulder as the past two years of stress and pain hit him hard.

Losing his crew and being captured by the Galra. Being forced to fight. Losing his arm and being experimented on. Finally escaping back to earth, only to be strapped back down, and then leaving again not even 24 hours later. Dragging a bunch of kids into a war they never asked for. Having to mentally fight off Zarkon every time he flew the Black Lion. He even died! And no one even knew. He spent months in a lonely void, only briefly getting glimpses of the Paladins and imposter until Allura pulled him out… And put him in the clone's body. He had to fight for control of it while watching its memories. Watching how he almost killed Keith and the other paladins. Losing his connection to Black…

And to top it off, Adam, his lover, the man he was going to ask to marry him someday…

" _I won't go through this again"_

" _Don't expect me to be here when you get back"_

It was all too much.

Shiro continued to cry and sob into Keith shoulder, muttering 'I'm sorry' repeatedly. While Keith lightly tightened his hold on him, shedding a few tears himself over his broken brother.

They stayed like that for what felt liked hours, but in reality, had only been a few minutes before Shiro managed to pull away. He stood up and offered Keith a hand up and pulled him into another hug.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Keith smiled and wrapped his arms once more around Shiro. "It's the least I could do. Compared to all you've done for me and the others."

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before they heard _"Keith!"_ in the distance.

Keith pulled away and scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"I guess mom discovered I was gone."

Shiro chuckled and patted him on the back. "Go on then. Get back so she doesn't worry more. I'm going to stay here for a bit."

Keith nodded, and tuned to head back inside.

"Thank you again, Keith"

He stopped, and tuned to look over his shoulder at Shiro, smiling and nodding before continuing on his way back inside.

Shiro watched him go with a smile before once more turning to face the Wall. He stared at Adam's picture for another minute before kissing his finger tips and bringing them to touch the name plaque.

"I love you Adam. I hope your happy and at peace. And I hope, when we meet again, you'll take me back. And we can be at peace together."

He lingered for a moment more, before dropping his hand, and turning to go back inside.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **So I just watched Season 7 and... WTF?**

 **I swear, I had such high hopes for Shiro/Adam, for a cannon gay couple on screen... And DreamWorks just...**

 **Anyway, so I wrote this because I'm actually concerned for Shiro's (mental) wellbeing. The fact he's been through so much in these past 7 seasons... I'm surprised DreamWorks hasn't made a 'breakdown' scene for him. I mean, come on. He deserves a good cry and hug after being through all the shit he's been through. Am I the only one who thinks that?**

 **So.. yea. I'm also shit at writing stories, but I hope I did good enough for this one at least.**


End file.
